In Love With a Serial Killer Oh No
by AshCash223
Summary: PLEASE READ THIS ITS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING YOU NEED TO KNOW Okay so this is not about the walking dead it Henry:Portrait of a Serial Killer. For some reason they didn't have it for options so i used something Michael Rooker who plays as Henry this is what im going to put every time i make a story about this movie. There absoulutly will be Walking Dead Stories though.
1. Meeting Henry

I was walking my puppy Dallas who i found a week ago he's a Husky im sure probably has something else idk.

I know i have to keep him from Ed or he'll beat me again and kill my Dallas. It was night time and i was in the beginning of a dark alley as my puppy did his business. I heard someones shoes but i didn't look up or say nothing.

"Hi", I heard a guy's voice say. I looked up and his eyes met my blue and green ones, by blue and green i mean one blue and one green.

"Um hi", i smiled nervously. He bent down to Dallas and touched his face making Dallas lick his hand.

"Thats a nice looking dog you got there", His oh so sexy voice said.

"Thank you", I said quietly.

"What kind of dog is it?", He asked again.

"Husky", I said even quieter.

"What?", He said either not hereing me or not knowing what i was talking about.

"A Husky he looks like one and maybe he has some other breed in there", I said in a regular voice. For some reason i found myself tucking in my stomach, im not all that thin, but not so fat either... im thick, but no stretch marks thank god and just some gut.

"A Husky?, Well whats his name?", He asked, i hope Ed come's late again he sees me talking to a man he'll beat me. I have scars and not pretty ones.

"Dallas, thats his name well after i found him", I said.

"Thats a real nice name",He said nodding making me smile with teeth but quickly cover my mouth i hate my teeth.

Suddenly tires screeched and i jumped hereing Ed's voice.

"ASHLEY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?", He yelled out storming up to me and the man his fat jiggling with him.

"I-i um it not uh", I started talking gibberish just to fall on my butt from a loud smack to my cheek and a kick to the stomach. Dallas started barking and Ed suddenly flew backwards with a grunt and a bruise already forming on his nose. I looked on in horror as the man suddenly switched out a knife and started to repeatedly stab Ed making him scream until the man snapped his neck.

I closed my eyes tightly and held Dallas to my chest. I heard his shoes coming u making you start crying.

"Get up", He demanded making me shake my head.

"NOW", He screamed and grabbed my arm and started dragging me. I tried to push away but he held on tightly and shoved me into the back seat of a mustang. He got into the drivers and started driving fast. I cowered from him holding Dallas tighter making him lick my face. Um i guess i should thank him, i didn't try to scream or fuss, i knew it'll be worse.

"U-uh thanks i guess", I said stuttering. He just stared at me for a second and looked at the road.

"Well um im Ashley... Ashley Colon", I said calming down just a little. Wow you think living with Ed for 4 years will make you not trust anyone so easily. Oh well.

"Henry", He responded making me smile. Thats a start.


	2. This is Some Sick Shit

We drove about 2 more blocks and suddenly stopped at the building 2 buildings from mine. I felt free, but still scared shitless. I wonder if i wouldn't have talked to Henry, would i never have left Ed? Guess we'll never know.

"Um thanks again i guess", I said to Henry and started walking towards my building. I gasped as his hand tightly grabbed mine.

"I think its best you and your pooch come with me", Henry told me making me nervous.

Why would he need me? Is...is he going to kill me? I was to scared to try to run. I know he can out run me so i didn't say anything as he pulled me into the building. As we climbed the stairs and got to a door i can hear a woman screaming. Henry slammed open the door and we both saw a man on top of the woman trying to take off her clothes as she still screamed. Dallas started barking as Henry tackled the man and started to fight. I just stood there not able to move before the man did a cheap shot and hit Henry's jewels, Henry was down and the man kept on hitting him, so i helped by picking up a nail filer and stabbed it into the mans eye. The man started freaking out and screamed like hell on the floor. Henry got up and took the nail filer then stabbed it into the man's chest and left it there until the man stopped moving. It took a few seconds before the woman started to flip.

"Oh god Oh god OTIS WE NEED TO CALL THE POLICE", She screamed, Henry tried to calm her down but she continued and Henry got mad.

"ALRIGHT SHUT UP IM TRYING TO THINK", He yelled making her stop screaming, but still sob into the sofa. Henry looked at me and shot up making me back up a little and Dallas whine. He grabbed this Otis guy's body and dragged him into the bathroom. After a couple of seconds i gathered myself together and walked in.

"Oh my god", I said, putting my hand to my mouth and grab on to the door frame. Henry was cutting Otis's head off with a knife and when it was completely apart from his body he placed it into a black bag, and started cutting again... just like a serial killer.

...This is some sick shit.


	3. I AM NOT JEALOUS am i?

Once Henry finished doing his uh... thing he tied up the bag and made that girl who i learned name was Becky get dressed. He gestured me to get into the back seat with my puppy who was now sleeping on my lap and made Becky get in the front. I already don't like her, every time Henry's not looking she stares at me meanly... witch i guess you can call a glare. Then we get to a bridge and Henry takes out both bags of Otis's body parts and throws them in the water. Rest in piece i guess. Soon we were on the highway and Henry was the first to talk.

"You wanna listen to the radio?", He asked Becky

"That was terrible you know", She told him after 10 seconds. Henry stood quiet and she spoke again.

"What are we going to do?", She asked him.

"My sister's got a ranch and a field, we can stay there as long as we can. She got about a half a dozen horses. What do you say?", He said

"What about liera?", She asked

"We'll send for her i promise", He said. Why do i feel like throwing up?.

"I love you Henry", She told him and i felt... Upset? Why?

"I guess i love you too", He told her back. Wow okay i feel out of place here. I don't wanna be no third wheel i'll try to get some sleep that'll feel good. I layed across the car seat and layed Dallas on my belly. I cant help but feel the need to kill Becky. Hereing them say i love you to each other made my heart hurt. I don't even know whats going to happen to me. For all i know Henry will stab me in the next minute or ill be dumped in the side of the road. Hell i don't even know why i came with Henry barely knowing him for 20 minutes. I can be walking straight to death and i still decide to stay. Yet i cant help but to feel excited for some reason, i stabbed a guy in the eyes today and saw his head get chopped off 2 minutes later. I really don't like Becky, she just shoved her seat back making me wince at the pain that went to my shin bones. Fucking bitch the hell did i do. No good whore, lucky bitch was able to hear Henry say i-NO I AM NOT JEALOUS IM SO MUCH BETTER THAN THAT... am i?


End file.
